


Worm In The Jar

by Seith_Magic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Envy's true form, Wormvy, worm envy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seith_Magic/pseuds/Seith_Magic
Summary: OneshotEnvy's point of view of episode 43





	Worm In The Jar

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write.

'Those damn chimera!' the worm thought angrily,'who the hell do they think they are?! Treating me like a worm!

The worm sat in the jar, glaring at everyone around it, hating them for putting it in this position, this humiliating position.

It growled slightly.   
"Hey tin can, where'd the Fullmetal Pipsqueak go?"

"Brother should be at Briggs by now, I'm sure," the suit of armour replied.

"Really I heard he went missing. Is that true?" It squeaked smugly. 

"Hold on, Envy, what are you saying? What happened to brother?!"

"Apparently a mine is Buzcoul collapsed," the worm was thoroughly enjoying the alchemist's panic.

"Ed's missing?!" the pipsqueak's little girlfriend exclaimed. What was her name again? Wendy? Willow? Who cares.

"Okay let's talk about what you do know, ya little insect," that stupid pig chimera said. "What are your buddies in Central planning?"

"Tch, I don't know."

Next thing the little worm knew was that the jar it was in was being rattled up and down. It screamed loudly and regreted that decision immediately. Screaming made it feel sick, like it was about to throw up. Finally after a couple of shakes, the jar was finally set down.

"Heh, dumbass. Like I'd tell ya. I'll just be killed after you get your information."

\-----

Outside. That was where this group of oddballs were. The worm's jar was handed to the little Xingese girl.

"May take this thing back to your country."

It glared up angrily at the serial killer but yet was as surprised as the young alchemist. 

"But who will teach yo-"

Scar shoved the jar forward making the half-dead homunculus stumble. Another glare was shot at Scar.

"You fool. What are you going to tell your clan if you don't bring back anything, 'oh sorry I was caught up in another country's problem!' Your clan could lose their power struggle!

"Go east from here and travel to Youswell. We will take care of this country's problems."

The young girl took the jar and began sniffling.

"Thank you all, for everything!" 

She ran up to the tin can and hugged him.

"Oh, Alphonse, I'll miss you!"

"I know May."

She walked down the path and shouted a last, "thank you".

\-----

'God it's so cold,' it thought. 

Finally they were at Youswell.

"May? Is that you?!"

A young boy, maybe around May's age, ran up to them.  
He looked scruffy.

"May! I knew it was you."

" Oh.. Mr. Kayal!"

The young boy shouted, "Everyone! May's here!!"

Everyone in range started fussing over her. Happy to see that she was okay. A feeling boiled up in Envy's stomach. The sin that it were named after. Something it wished it could live without.  
A drop of water fell into it's jar.. another followed, then another.  
She was crying.

"What nice people," it said somewhat bitterly but she didn't notice the tone.  
"Are you going to abandon them? It's up to you but I doubt bringing back a half-dead homunculus would help your clan's power struggle. Plus I think it would only make the emperor angry.

"But if you go to Central City you'll learn the true secret of immortality. Never mind let's just go to Xing."

She looked uncertain now. Jackpot. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Kayal I'll have to take up your offer another time!"

"Wait, May were are you going?!"

"I'm going to Central to take care of some unfinished business!" She shouted back.

'Heh stupid girl. All I need to do is get a Philosopher's Stone and then you'll be the worm in a jar.'


End file.
